Giratiempos
by Granada
Summary: Ron cambia por casualidad su pasado, y al regresar al presente su vida ya no es igual¿Que habrá pasado? Entren y lean! MUY MAL SUMMARY obiamente RHr. ¡VOLVÍ! capítulo 3Up!
1. La raíz del problema

**Un futuro diferente**

_**By Granada**_

**Capitulo 1**

**La Raíz del problema**

"_212…213…214…"_

'Señor Weasley sería tan amable de colocar atención a mi clase' – dijo la Profesora

McGonnagal dándose un minuto para interrumpir su "interesante" clase sobre

transformación de seres invertebrados a objetos al ver que el sujeto en cuestión, como

siempre, Ronald Weasley no prestaba ni la más mínima atención – 'O será acaso que mi clase es tan aburrida que prefiere mirar el piso?'

Exacto.

Ron había estado los anteriores 5 minutos contando los surcos que se formaban el viejo piso de madera de la sala de transformaciones. Después de que se le acabaron las de la mesa necesitaba otra entretención ¿o no?

'Lo lamento profesora…no…- pero no alcanzó a completar la frase ya que uno de esos inesperados bostezos le broto de la garganta sin que pudiera hacer nada por impedirlo

"_Ups! adiós Ron fue un placer haberte conocido"_

'Encima tiene el descaro de bostezar! Retirase de aquí! Y para la próxima clase quiero que traiga un informe completo sobre Transformaciones sobrenaturales en animales invertebrados – después de esto la anciana profesora se tomo un tiempo para decir lo siguiente, como si quisiera saborear cada una de las palabras – ' y quiero un pergamino de 30 centímetros'

_¿Qué? Esta vieja estaba chiflada! Es el doble de lo que corresponde a una tarea normal_

'Si profesora' – dijo el pelirrojo luego de tomar sus cosas y abandonar la clase sintiendo la mirada de la mayoría de sus compañeros sobre él, en especial la de cierta castaña que de seguro lo estaría mirando con desaprobación.

Había escuchado un "Lo siento compañero" por parte de Harry pero nada más.

'_Mierda, ahora si que la he cagado… ¿30 cms? No dormiré en los próximos 3 días!'_

'lo quiero en mi despacho mañana a primera hora' – fue lo último que le escucho decir a la profesora

_**-OoO-**_

'Como estás compañero…' – escuchó que decía a su lado Harry mientras apoyaba una mano en su hombro – 'Te dije que que debías poner más atención en clases, McGonnagal no perdona…

'Vamos Harry, no me des un sermón tipo Hermione por favor'

'¿Qué pasa conmigo si se puede saber?' – dijo la aludida que recién había entrado a la sala común y ahora se acercaba a los chicos

'Lo que escuchaste… tu y tus sermones – le espetó Ron – Crees que no ví como me mirabas con esa típica miradita tuya sermoneadora haciéndome sentir aún peor?

'Que mirada Ron! – Hermione comenzó a alzar la voz – SI TU CREES ESO DEBE SER POR ALGO…. PORQUE EN VEZ DE QUEDARTE PENSANDO EN LA INMORTALIDAD DEL CANGREJO PODRÍAS AL MENOS PONER UN POCO MÁS DE ATENCIÓN EN CLASES A VER SI ESTE AÑO LOGRAS PASAR DE CURSO…

_Uh. Eso dolió. ¿Hermione creía que él era un tonto o que? ¿Acaso pensaba eso de él?_

'Si eso es lo que piensas de mi…Bien, ahora si quieres anda corriendo con tu amado Vicky a contarle todo lo que paso…'

'¿Que tiene que ver Víctor aquí? Ron escucha lo que estás diciendo por merlín! – al ver que Ron ni se dignaba a contestarle prosiguió – ¿sabes que? Sí, es cierto… al menos Víctor si me valora como la amiga que soy y no como un instrumento para hacer los deberes!

'¿A SI? Sabes que… hubiera sido mejor que nunca nos hubiéramos conocido!' – le gritó Ron mientras se daba la vuelta y se iba rumbo a su habitación.

Si tan solo Ron se hubiera dado vuelta por un segundo habría alcanzado a divisar a una Hermione con los ojos aguados por las lágrimas que le habían empezado a brotar recientemente y a un Harry sin saber que rayos hacer.

**-OoO-**

No sabía porque pero lo hecho, hecho estaba. Y la horrible sensación de culpa no desaparecía. ¿Porqué siempre tenía que arruinarlo todo? Esperen un momento…. El no lo había arruinado había sido Krum que hasta desde Bulgaria lo atormentabaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

PUM!

Su cara había ido a parar al suelo luego de haber caído de la cama. Había estado tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que inconscientemente había estado rodando sobre si mismo, y en una de las oportunidades había caído dejando su linda cara estampada en el suelo.

Gracias al cielo los chicos tenían el sueño pesadísimo, sobre todo Neville… Ese chico de seguro tenía un problema porque además dormir como tronco, roncaba como bestia!

'_Mira quien habla' – dijo una voz parecida a la de su mejor amiga –'En fin…tengo que despejarme un rato o si no estaré despierto por las próximas 7 horas'_

Y junto con ese pensamiento bajo la escalera que conducía a los – ahora oscuros- pasillos de hogwarts, directo a las cocinas a ver si algún elfo le podía dar un vaso de leche, y por supuesto, algo de comer.

Ron iba caminando tan distraídamente que no se dio cuenta cuando chocó contra una armadura causando una estrepitosa caída que pudo haber despertado fácilmente a todo Hogwarts – _'espero que nadie se haya dado cuenta… si me descubren vagando a esta hora, de seguro me quedaré limpiando trofeos hasta final de año'_

'¿Quién anda ahí?'

M-i-e-r-d-a. ¿Final de año? Perdón, quise decir final de mi séptimo año, si es que termino.

Ahora si que estaba frito, ni Merlín lo salvaría ahora.

'Salga ahora mismo' – se escuchó que decía una autoritaria voz

Ron salió de su escondite con la cabeza gacha esperando los gritos.

'¿Sr. Weasley?'- tan asustado estaba que no se había dado cuenta que la voz provenía de una mujer.

'¿Profesora McGonnagal? ¿Que hace a estas horas por los pasillos? – ahora si que estaba desconcertado

'Eso mismo debería preguntarle a usted Señor Weasley… y lo que yo haga o no… no es de su incumbencia' – dijo la profesora con ceño fruncido, pero Ron pudo notar que las mejillas de McGonnagal adquirían un tono rojizo

'_¿Qué le pasa a esta vieja? No me lo creo… McGonnagal-la-inmutable, estaba sonrojada frente a él casi a las 2 de la mañana. Esta si que era una noche rara. Quizás en que estaba… pillina…IUC – _mueca por parte del pelirrojo

'Sr. Weasley…¿me está escuchando? Veo que su mente no solo vuela en clases' – le llamó la atención la profesora ya que el pelirrojo estaba mirando un punto fijo, sin prestarle la menor atención, hacía ya rato –'Veo que usted tiene un grave problema, a este paso aprobará el curso en 5 años más….Acompáñeme' – luego de eso el pelirrojo sintió como lo jalaba de la túnica y lo llevaba, quizás, a su despacho.

**-O.o.O-**

Ya recostado en su cama, Ron repasaba los hechos acontecidos hace tan solo unos momentos…

_----Flashback----_

'_Esto – la profesora mostraba un aparatito dorado, plano y redondo, que tenía en su centro un pequeño reloj de arena que estaba además estaba rodeado por dos anillos que no se tocaban entre sí, y a su vez estos, sujetados por unas manecillas parecidas a las de los antiguos relojes muggles- es un **Giratiempos**'_

'_¿un que?' – debía prestar más atención en clases_

'_Como supongo que sabrá, un Giratiempos es un aparato que sirve para viajar en el tiempo pero no más alla de días, como máximo un mes' – explico la profesora_

'_Y me lo da porque…' – ahora si que no entendía nada_

'_Porque como veo que no sabe organizar su tiempo, quiero que cada vez que no ponga atención en clases lo use' – dijo la profesora como si fuera lo más lógico de mundo_

_Ron empezó a imaginar lo que sería una hora de pociones una y otra y otra vez. Casi se desmaya del susto_

'_Esta manecilla- siguió explicando al profesora mientras indicaba una de las doradas manijas que estaba a un costado del aparato- sirve para el día y la otra para la hora'_

'_Este bueno gracias profesora, lo tomaré en cuenta' – dijo el pelirrojo retirándose ya del despacho_

'_También puede ser usado para arreglar asuntos **personales**'- dijo misteriosamente Mcgonnagal_

'_¿Uh? ¿Qué quiere d….' _

'_Buenas Noches Sr. Weasley'- se despidió la profesora cortando lo que el pelirrojo tenía que decir_

_----Fin del Flashback----_

Raro.

Esa noche se había salvado de un castigo seguro y además había obtenido un Giratiempos; Además parecía que la profesora fuera un poco _Bipolar _decir lo menos…. En la mañana lo ponía en vergüenza frente a toda a la clase y ahora le regalaba chucherías. No sabía si a esa edad todavía las mujeres andaban con eso a los que le llamaban "el periodo", pero esa era la explicación más lógica que Ron encontraba con ese comportamiento.

Y a que se refería esa vieja con _asuntos personales, _si se refería a la pelea que había tenido con Hermione él no necesitaba esa estúpida cosa para arreglarlo. Además no tenía ganas… Si alguien tenía que arreglarlo era ella no él.

'_Cierto Weasley, siempre eres tu el que termina disculpándose aunque – a veces – no empieces con las discusiones'_

Sin darse cuenta Ron comenzó a recordar el primer día de clases en Hogwarts, cuando el tratando se enseñarle a Harry que podía hacer un hechizo – el de convertir a su tonta rata de color café a amarillo- había entrado ella como si nada a su vagón y le había preguntado si era el hechizo adecuado y sacándole en cara que no era muy efectivo y bla…bla…bla…

'_Como me gustaría volver a aquel día y cambiar unas cuantas cosas'- _pensó Ron mientras giraba las manecillas del Giratiempos para esa fechapero recordó lo que le había dicho la profesora

'_**Como supongo que sabrá, un Giratiempos es un aparato que sirve para viajar en el tiempo pero no más alla de días, como máximo un mes'**_

Maldición! Cuando por fin le había encontrado una utilidad al dichoso aparato resultaba que no servía para eso.

Refunfuñando lo dio por un caso perdido, y tiro al pobre Giratiempos al suelo. Luego de eso sonó un "Clic" y Ron pensó que otra vez la había cagado y McGonnagal lo mataría por haber roto su preciado aparato. El pelirrojo bajo de la cama dispuesto a recolectar los pedacitos de lo que quedaba del Giratiempos pero en su lugar se encontró con este en perfecto estado.

'_Debí haber supuse que no sería tan frágil' – _pensó mientras lo revisaba para ver su tenía algún daño pero en su lugar se encontró con la sorpresa que este no solo tenía 2 manecillas sino, 4….- _'por las barbas de merlín'- _lanzó un juramento el menor de los hermanos Weasley mientras leía que debajo de la primera decía "mes" y de la segunda nueva manecilla la palabra "año"………

_Continuará…._

**Nota de la autora:**

**Estoy de vuelta! Wey wey!! Por fin tengo otro fic snif.. snif… otro ron x herms para variar…espero que les guste porque esta idea la tenía en mente hace ya bastante tiempo y me di el tiempo de escribirla… por el momento creo que tengo la idea clara del principio en cuando al final… bueno como en todos mis fics (osea en el único que tenía que es BABY POTTER) se va dando con el tiempo.**

**Me inspiré nos e que me pasó ajajajjaa…en fin.. en cuanto a BB Potty voy a tratar de actualizar el prox capítulo es que estaba corta de imaginación pero ya se me ilumino al ampolleta…**

**Gracias x tomarse la molestia de llegar hasta aquí y leer mis estupidos comentarios :P en fin… se que el fic se ve fome… pero esperen a los proxs chaps ;).**

**Se despide una muy abrumada de pruebas y trabajos en su ultimo año de colegio**

**Granada**


	2. Como el aleteo de una mariposa

**Capítulo 2: Como el aleteo de una mariposa**

**By Granada**

**Vagón del tren de Hogwarts, 4 años atrás**

_-¿Alguien ha visto una tortuga? Neville perdió una – dijo una jovencita, ya con su túnica de Hogwarts puesta, que acababa de de entrar al compartimento de 2 futuros Gryffindors. La chica en cuestión, tenia una voz mandona, mucho pelo color castaño y los dientes de adelante bastante largos –He preguntado si la han visto, no tienen porque qudarse callados – reclamó_

_Pero el chico pelirrojo seguía igual. _

_Ron entro en un estado de shock al comprobar a una Hermione de nos mas de 11 años reclamándole… ¿por qué?, quien sabe. Lo cierto es que sintió un escalofriante Deja vú al observar la escena. De pronto la niña observó que Ron tenía la varilla en la mano_

_-¿Oh, estás haciendo magia? Entonces vamos a verlo._

_Ron parecía desconcertado, tanto o más que la primera vez que vivió esa escena. Eso era imposible, se acordaba de haber vivido eso perfectamente, y de cómo se había visto humillado al no haber concretado el hechizo muy bien .Pero ahora sería diferente; aunque fuera solo un estúpido sueño sería una oportunidad para vengarse._

_-Oh si, ¿Quieres ver?- el pelirrojo agitó la varita y con un simple 'incendio', le prendió fuego a uno de los libros que traía la chiquilla en la mano._

_-Ahh! – gritó la futura Gryffindor al ver su libro favorito -'Historia de Hogwarts'-deshacerse en cenizas. Su primera reacción fue montar en cólera, pero los ojos del pelirrojo tenían un malicioso brillo que le indicaba que éste no se detendría, así que al no saber que hacer y con tantas emociones encontradas a su corta edad, se puso a llorar y salió corriendo con un Neville igual de asustado que ella._

_Harry veía atónito como su nuevo amigo espantaba a los dos amigables chicos. Parecía como loco, pero al estar tanto tiempo solo, cualquier chico sería de gran ayuda._

_-¿Qué te pareció, eh?, eso le enseñará a ella a no meterse con el Rey Weasley – dijo Ron en un arrebato de emoción, después de todo, era una de las pocas batallas que había ganado, aunque solo fuera un sueño ¿No?_

_-Lo que tu digas amigo, lo que tu digas_

**--O.o.O--**

**Clase de Encantamientos, primer año de Gryffindor**

_El profesor Flitwick puso la clase por parejas para que practicaran. Y justamente a él le había tocado con Hermione. _

_La chica ya no parecía temerosa de él, al contrario, tenía una mirada retadora, quería ver hasta que punto era tan bueno ese chico cabeza de zanahoria._

_-Agitar y golpear…- fue lo único que logro escuchar Ron en su momento de distracción. Que va! Este hechizo era para principiantes, sería muy fácil ganarle. Vió como Harry se las arreglaba a duras penas con Seamos, que hasta el momento lo único que había conseguido había sido prenderle fuego a su sombrero. También observó que ante esto, Hermione se removía nerviosa en su asiento, botando por casualidad su tintero._

_Con un rápido 'Wingardium Leviosa', Ronald consiguió hacer flotar el tintero antes de que éste cayera._

_-¡Oh, bien hecho! – gritó el profesor -.¡Todos miren, el señor Weasley lo hizo!_

_Hermione lo miraba atónita. ¿Como lo había logrado? Se sintió frustrada, ultrajada; era ella la que se había leído todos los libros del año. Era ella la que deseaba calzar con los demás y causar una buena impresión en sus compañeros. Era ella la que debió haber hecho el hechizo primero. Y lo odio por eso._

_Por otra parte el ego parecía no dar abasto. Miraba a todos orgulloso; aunque la realidad fuera de otra manera, este sueño le estaba sentando de maravilla._

_-¿Como es que lo ha hecho? – se repetía la castaña una y otra vez_

_-No te sientas mal, es un hechizo muy simple – era Terry Boot, un chico de Ravenclaw con el que compartían clase – si quieres te puedo ayudar – se ofreció con una cálida sonrisa._

_Lo cierto es que __no__ necesitaba ayuda, lo sabía, pero ¿Cómo negársele a ese amable chico?_

**--O.o.O--**

_¡Pii, pii, piiiiii!_

'_¡No por favor!, que no sea de mañana y que siga soñando'-_ pensaba Ron mientras se revolvía entre las cobijas de su calentita cama. El despertador con forma de Snitch seguía sonando y al parecer no se callaría en un buen rato.

Ron por el sólo hecho de - aunque suene estúpido – _despertarlo, _lo lanzó lejos contra la pared, y la pobre Snitch se hizo pedazos.

-Vaya, otro deja vú – dijo sentándose en su cama mientras con mucha pereza se refregaba los ojos.

-Al fin despertaste – era su morocho amigo, quien salía del baño con una toalla alrededor de la cintura y otra en su mano, secándose el pelo.

-¡Si nadie me avisa, como diaaaaahhh!

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Harry alarmado. Su amigo se estaba comportando de una forma muy extraña

-¿Cómo es eso de que pasa? Mirate Harry!

Harry se miro al espejo, pero no encontró nada fuera de lo común.

-¡Esa cicatriz Harry! – le indicó con una temblorosa mano Ron

-¿Esta? – preguntó indicándose la frente – tu sabes, Volde…

-No esa Harry, la de tu espalda!- Harry tenía una enorme cicatriz diagonal cruzándole la mitad de la espalda. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-Ron, esta cicatriz la tengo desde primer año ¿lo recuerdas? – dijo como si nada abrochándose el cordón del zapato izquierdo.

Ron meneó negativamente el cabeza como enajenado. Por lo que el recordaba, la única cicatriz que tenía Harry era la del duro recuerdo que le dejó ya-sabes-quien cuando era tan sólo un bebé.

-Creo que todavía estas dormido amigo, así que mejor nos vemos más tarde en el Gran Comedor. – dijo avanzando hacia la salida y luego añadió – y apresúrate no sea que te quedes sin desayuno de nuevo – y con esto último se retiró dejando a Ron en la misma posición petrificada en que estaba.

**--O.o.O—**

¿Cómo no se daría nunca cuenta de ese pequeñísimo hecho en el cuerpo de Harry? La verdad es que no era algo que pasara desapercibido. ¡Por Merlín, si era una cicatriz enorme!

Ron reconoció a Harry sentado con otros cuantos Gryffindor que engullían su desayuno mientras charlaban de quien sabe que cosas sin importancia. Reconoció también a Seamos, Lavander, Michael, Neville, y a otros Gryffindors de su mismo curso. Se sentó cerca de su mejor amigo, sin embargo no comió nada.

-¿Qué pasa Ron? ¿Estás enfermo? – escuchó que le preguntaba Neville sentado frente a él – es muy raro que no comas como desperecido – finalizó causando la risa de todos.

¿Y ahora que se creía este? ¿¡Qué diablos estaba pasando con todo el mundo!?

Levantó el cabeza dispuesto a pulverizar a Neville con la mirada, pero se detuvo al verlo. Era la segunda vez en el día que se llevaba una sorpresa de tal magnitud y seguramente como iba el día, no sería la última. Neville parecía otro: aunque conservaba sus rasgos normales – los que el conocía – se le notaba más fornido, además que ya no llevaba ese remilgado peinado de monje, si no que ahora tenía un corte desordenado, que le daba un toque entre varonil y chico malo. Y definitivamente ese no era el Neville que conocía.

Pero pronto Ron cayo en cuenta de una cosa.

-¿Dónde esta Hermione?

-¿Quién? – Harry lo miraba extrañado

-Ya sabes, Hermione Granger – Ron lo decía como si fuera lo más obio del mundo.

-Sabes Ron, hoy amaneciste mas raro que de costumbre – se burló

-¡deja de hacer el tonto y dime dónde diablo esta! – ahora Ron se había parado, y había tomado a Harry por las solapas de la camisa. No estaba para bromas.

Harry se defendió pegándole un manotazo en las manos para que lo soltara.

-Hey chicos cálmense, ¿qué pasa aquí!? – interrumpió Seamus separando a los dos chicos

-Es Ron, que pregunta por una Hermione – le contestó Harry – Quizás que bicho le pico a éste

-¿Hermione? – preguntó Seamus- ¿No será esa chica o si? – dijo indicando a una chica castaña sentada en la mesa de Ravenclaw.

-¡Si!, ¿pero que hace allá? – se extrañó Ron

-Sabía que la conocía… es una gran ayuda a la hora de copiar, es toda una sabelotodo, ¿Pero a ti que te dio con esa chica? De todos modos… ¿¡A quien le importa Hermione Granger!? – finalizó Seamus levantando las manos en signo de desesperación

'_A mi' –_ pensó de inmediato Ron. Era su idea o todo el mundo estaba confabulando en su contra para que perdiera el poco juicio que le quedaba. Milésima vez en el día:

¿Qué esta pasando aquí?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nota de la autora:**

**No estaba muerta, andaba de parranda (8), ¡He vuelto!, más vale tarde que nunca ¿no? Piedad!!!! No sean tan malos conmigo se que este capítulo es como el reverendo, pero es que todavía estoy un poco oxidada. :P, prometo actualizar más seguido, es que lo había dejado un poco botado por falta de ideas y bla bla bla, tengo millones de cosas que hacer en el colegio. Tambien estoy escribiendo un nuevo capi de Baby Potter, mi otro Fic, pal que quiera saber. :P**

**Muchas gracias por los Reviews! Reagradecen mucho mucho!!!!. Bai bai!! **


	3. REconociendo a Hermione

**RE-conociendo a Hermione...**

Esto si que era extraño, y no le estaba gustando para nada este curso. ¡¿Como es eso de que quien es Hermione?!, Son todos unos judas, la conocen desde pequeña!.

_-_Tengo que averiguar que esta pasando

-¿averiguar que? - lo interrumpió su morocho amigo de las cicatrices

- nada, cosas mías - dijo Ron, que aún continuaba sentado frente a la chimenea de su sala común

-¡como es eso! Ron, has estado muy extraño desde la mañana, amigo, tu sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea - dijo Harry apoyando una mano en el hombro de su amigo

Ron dudo si contarle o no lo que lo estaba acomplejando, pero...y si lo creía un loco? Bueno, si Harry le dijera que "viajo desde otro universo, uno paralelo a este" lo mandaría junto con Lockhart, a que lo encerraran bajo 7 llaves...pero ese era él, por supuesto que Harry sería mucho más comprensivo; además estaban en una escuela de magia, donde lo que se suponía que era cuerdo, era un director obsesionado con los dulces de limón, cuadros que hablaban y cosas que flotaban.

-Harry - dijo mirándolo seriamente - promete que no interrumpirás hasta que termine

Al ver a Ron tan serio, el pobre chico se empezó a asustar y a imaginar lo peor de lo peor, hasta el punto de deformar su rostro.

-¡¿que mierda hiciste?! - dijo el chico Potter asustado con un dejo chillón en su voz

-Calma Harry, que no he matado a nadie! - dijo el pelirrojo - lo que pasa es...- a esto Ron le contó del Mcgonagal, del giratiempos, del viaje hacia el pasado, su primer año, hasta ahora.

-Ósea que tú y yo éramos amigos de esa tal Hermione - dijo Harry sin aún suspicaz - y yo no tenía esta cicatriz - dijo indicándose la espalda

-¡Exacto! di que me crees por favor - dijo el pelirrojo en una súplica- me siento un total extraño acá

Como buen amigo, Harry le creyó, después de todo, esto era Hogwarts, y después de haber enfrentado a un sádico que lo había atacado cuando solo era un bebé, eso no sería nada, estaba dispuesto a ayudar al pecoso.

-No te preocupes Ron, te ayudaré - dijo Harry sintiendo la mirada de alivio de su mejor amigo-ahora, el primer paso, es establecer contacto con Granger.

-O.o.O-

No les había costado mucho encontrar a la castaña, ya que aunque fuera otro Hogwarts, Hermione seguiría siendo la misma empollona de siempre, enterrada entre pesados y viejos tomos, leyendo hasta entrada la tarde.

-¡Ahí esta! - dijo Ron emocionado

-¿La castaña de ahí? ella? - dijo el morocho extrañado - Me parece raro que fuéramos amigos de ella, no me calza

-hahahaha, y que lo digas Harry, éramos los mejores amigos - dijo con melancolía el pelirrojo - el trío dorado

-Si tu lo dices...pero bueno, acércate a ella - dijo Harry empujando a Ron dentro de la biblioteca

¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso? Si era solo Hermione, su mejor amiga. Por favor! la conocía de toda la vida. Maldito Harry por haberlo arrastrado hasta eso.

Caminó directamente a la mesa donde estaba Hermione y vio que ella levantaba una mano señalando el lugar, sonriendo. Ron se emocionó y ni siquiera se preguntó por qué diablos lo estaba saludando. De pronto sintió que alguien se le adelantaba, y al igual que la castaña alzaba una mano en forma de saludo y se dirigía para tomar lugar con su amiga.

-Hola Herms!- dijo el chico en cuestión dándole un beso en la mejilla a la castaña, cosa que Ron no pasó por alto - ¿esperaste mucho?

-Para nada Terry, además estaba entretenida leyendo - dijo con una sonrisa la castaña - sabes que en este lugar nunca me aburriría

¿Terry? ¿Terry Boot? Creía haberlo visto en el Ejército de Dumbeldore, cuando Harry daba clases de D.C.A.O. ¿Que hacía ÉL con SU amiga?

Terry era un chico casi tan alto como él, de pelo castaño oscuro y liso, ojos azules, pero que se veían opacados por las gafas cuadradas que llevaba. Un efecto parecido a lo que le pasaba a Harry. Ron se sentó en otra mesa cerca de ellos, con un libro en mano, simulando que leía para escuchar un poco más de la conversación.

-Y? me acompañarás al lago? Hace un día precioso Mione, además Michael y Lisa nos esperan hace rato - dijo suplicante el chico

-No se...

Terry jaló de la mano a la castaña con intención de levantarla, al mismo tiempo que Ron se paraba de golpe y chocaba con ella. El pelirrojo cayó encima de la chica, botando todos los pesados textos que llevaba en la mano.

Fue extraño, Ron sintió que caía pesadamente encima de ella, como en cámara lenta, sintiendo como uno de los enormes textos caía en su espalda al momento que estiraba ambos brazos para apoyarse en el suelo mientras Hermione yacía debajo de él. Ron no reacciono hasta dentro de varios segundos al momento que se sonrojaba ferozmente; vislumbró que ella también tenía las mejillas cubiertas con un leve tono rosa al momento que añadía:

-Disculpa, ¿te puedes parar por favor? - dijo Hermione

Ron reaccionó de pronto y se paró como pudo. Terry ayudo a la chica a levantarse

-l-losientofuemiculpa - dijo Ron rápidamente, sin que se le pudiera entender una sola palabra

-¿Como?

-perdón, no te vi - dijo ahora recuperando la compostura, ayudándola a recoger los libros

Ron sintió como si hubieran pasado milenios desde la ultima vez que hablo con ella, quizás esa fuera la razón de su tartamudeo

-No te preocupes, fue un accidente; gracias - dijo Hermione tomando uno de los textos que le entregaba el pelirrojo - ¿Nos vamos Terry?

Y ahí se quedo como un tonto, viendo como su mejor amiga se iba con un total extraño (al menos para él). Y ese fue su nuevo primer encuentro con Hermione, tan fatídico como la primera vez.

-Vaya si te fue un encuentro impresionante - dijo el recién llegado Harry - dime como lo haces para hablar con tal fluidez - anadió entre risas

-No hay tiempo para estupideces, ¿traes la capa de invisibilidad contigo?

-Si, porq..- Harry no logró terminar la frase ya que Ron lo arrastró fuera de la biblioteca. Su destino: el lago.

-O.o.O-

-¿Por qué se demoraron tanto los tortolitos? - dijo Michael Corner a los recién llegados

Ante la mención "tortolitos" las mejillas de Terry adquirieron un leve tono carmesí, pero Hermione no le dio mayor importancia, ya estaba acostumbrada a las bromas del chico. Siempre que tenía la oportunidad hacía insinuaciones en cuanto a que eran "más que amigos", y ponía las manos al fuego sobre la posibilidad que ellos serían pareja algún día. Hermione se sentó frente al lago, junto a los demás chicos. Junto con Michael, estaba el resto de sus amigos Anthony Goldsteain y Lisa Turpin, todos pertenecientes de Ravenclaw.

-Un tipo tropezó con Hermione en la biblioteca - explicó Terry tomando lugar junto a la castaña - un chico pelirrojo de Gryffindor

-Un Wesley debe haber sido - dijo Anthony - la mayoría de los pelirrojos lo son. Lo que se es que hay como un millón o algo así - risas

-No se, pero recuerdo que jugó en la temporada pasada de Quidditch como Guardián - añadió Terry

- ¡No me digas que fue el bombonazo de Ronald Weasley!- dijo Lisa exaltada, como si se tratara de una estrella de Rock - Es todo un Sex Symbol - añadió pícaramente

-No se si lo de Sex Symbol - dijo Terry - pero creo que era él

-¡¿Que tiene el que no tenga yo?! - le cuestionó teatralmente Anthony a la pelirroja -

¿Acaso no soy lo suficientemente guapo para ti?

Lo cierto es que Anthony era tan guapo, o tanto más que el chico Weasley (según Lisa), con ese Rubio ceniza y esos traviesos ojos almendrados. Claro que no se lo diría, porque su ego explotaría hasta el infinito y más allá. Nunca había dejado de sorprenderla lo mucho que Tony se adoraba, y eso que lo conocía desde antes de entrar a Hogwarts.

-Cuidado Tony, no sea que te caigas al lago creyendo poder besar tu reflejo - se mofó Lisa

A propósito Hermione - dijo cambiando de tema - ¡No sabes cuanto te envidio! Tropezarte justo con uno de los chicos más guapos del colegio!

Hermione se dio cuenta de que se dirigía a ella, pero no prestó real atención en lo que había dicho. La verdad es que no sabía nada de eso de los que se consideraban, según los cánones de la sociedad, sex symbols ni nada de eso, pero ciertamente el pelirrojo no pasó desapercibido para ella. Tenía la impresión de que lo conocía de alguna parte, era un sentimiento raro, no sólo como si fuera una cara conocida, si no como si de verdad lo conociera. O quizás solo fuera su imaginación, y tal vez lo había visto en un partido de quidditch, después de todo era un guardián, o quizás iba a alguna de sus clases. Era lo más probable.

-Pues yo tampoco le encuentro nada de especial - dijo Terry - El no es tema, ¿o no muchachos?

-Lo que pasa es que tu le tienes envidia - dijo Michael - porque él estuvo más cerca de Hermione de lo que tu haz estado nunca! - dijo burlándose

-¡EH! - se quejó el ojiazul - y estuvo mas cerca de lo que tu nunca estarás de nadie, ni siquiera tu abuela!

Golpe bajo.

Michael le lanzó un puñado de hojas en la cara a Terry, pero este en un acto reflejo lo esquivó y la que terminó afectada fue la prefecta perfecta

Silencio.

Todos sabían que la castaña tenía su temperamento y que no pasaría ese hecho por alto. Pero inesperadamente, y contra todo lo que pensaron, la castaña le devolvió el golpe y se echó a reír, contagiando con su risa a todos los chicos, los cuales terminaron armando jaleo entre hoja y hoja. Incluso algunos chicos que pasaban por ahí, se pararon para ver que era lo que pasaba.

-o.O.o-

Al parecer Hermione apenas sabía que existía en esta realidad, incluso su amiga se había fijado más en el, aunque no en la forma que el hubiera preferido. Se quedo pensando un rato en la situación, ensimismado, caminando a paso calmado hacía…¿hacía dónde? No sabía, sólo seguía a Harry que iba delante de él, en silencio también.

Hasta que Ron rompió el silencio.

-¿y a ti te conoce? – le cuestionó a su amigo

-¿Hablas de Hermione? Puede que sí Ron, puede que hayamos hablando alguna vez, pero no lo recuerdo.

Que pregunta más estúpida, por supuesto que lo conocía, si es el niño-que-vivió. Repentinamente Ron sentenció:

-Necesito averiguar más sobre ella. Ya no es la misma de antes, así que debe tener diferentes gustos, diferentes amigos, situaciones, en definitiva, una vida diferente. Y tu me tienes que ayudar Harry, necesito hacerme su amigo.

-¿Eh? Ron no estarás yendo un poquito lejos. Va a parecer raro si de repente te interesas asi, de la nada por ella – razonó el morocho

-Tienes razón, entonces que…

-Y si te metes a un club donde esta ella, o podemos hacer que tengan "situaciones", ya sea que tengamos que manipular los hechos para que se conozcan, en resumen, hacer trampa

Ron sonrió complaciente, al momento en que llegaban al gran comedor. Se sentó junto a Ginny, que estaba devorando una tortilla de calabaza.

-¿Dónde estaban? – Le preguntó su hermana – Dumbledore esta a punto de dar un anuncio

En eso, Dumbledore se apunta en la garganta con la varita y dice a viva voz:

- ¡ESTUDIANTES DE HOGWARTS! Tengo el agrado de comunicarles, que debido a un plan conjunto de los profesores, se propuso hacer unas olimpiadas académicas prácticas.

Hubo murmullos por todo el gran salón, algunos mostraban una expresión entre molesta y aburrida, y otros emocionados por saber de que se trataban la famosa olimpiada.

-¡SILENCIO!- gritó el director - como iba diciendo, estas no serán olimpiadas académicas comunes, si no, como su nombre lo dice, serán de pura práctica, ya sea duelos de magos, premiaremos a la poción más original, etc. Por supuesto las personas ganadoras obtendrán puntos para sus casas, además de otros premios, así que, inscribidse por acá – dijo apuntando una hoja cerca de la estatua del hipogrifo – la única condición es tener el mínimo de asistencia requerido en las clases, ósea un 75, sólo podrán participar en cada competencia, 10 alumnos de cada casa.

Más murmullos llenaron el Gran Salón, junto con algunas protestas por la baja cantidad de personas.

-DEBO AÑADIR – gritó Dumbledore – que las competencias se hará entre casas del mismo año, me explico, los alumnos de 1er año sólo competirán con los de primer año, para que sea más justo.

Luego de esto hubo aplausos en vitoreo por la gran idea, y la gran mayoría quedo contenta con las "reglas del juego", incluso los Slytherins.

-¿Participarán? – preguntó Neville al grupo

-No creo – dijo el pelirrojo, pero después pensó que era más que obvio que Hermione participaría, así que podría acercarse más a ella – Aunque… me parece que cambié de opinión

Así, jalando a Harry de un brazo, lo obligó a inscribirse junto a él.

Hogwarts se estaba poniendo bastante interesante.

--o-oo-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o--

**Hola a todos! No hay perdón por el atraso! Pero al menos la estoy continuando ajajjajajaja, mil besitos a todos los que me han mandado reviews y de verdad, perdón por actualizar cada centenario, en verdad no tengo excusa, mmmm, podría decir que porque entre a la U, pero en verdad, fue por falta de inspiración, que como les dije, me llega cada 100 años.**

**Saludos y espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, por favor, me encantarían algunos reviewcitos ajajajjajaja, son gratis! ;)**

**Granada**


End file.
